That's the question
by anoek013
Summary: Verschillende interviews met de personages uit het verhaal Complicated Love. Vragen kunnen worden opgestuurd naar mijn account of in een reactie gezet worden. AH
1. Interview Edward

Hey, bedankt voor het opsturen van jullie vragen. Het waren er genoeg.

Sorry dat het zolang heeft geduurd, maar ik had wat moeite met Edward. Hij wilde maar niet meekomen.

_E: Hmpf, het was dat je me bij mijn oren mee had getrokken en je een meisje was, anders lag ik nu lekker met mijn meissie in bed. We waren net op weg, weetje wel._

Het spijt me, maar hij is een beetje chagrijnig dat ik hem heb weggehaald bij Bella.

_E: *slaat zijn armen geïrriteerd over elkaar* vind je het gek? Ze heeft voortaan voor iedereen tijd, dus ik wou gewoon even genieten met de tijd die ik nog heb voordat ze weer shit gaat regelen, waar ze ook mee bezig is._

Oke, oke. Zullen we maar beginnen?

_E: ja whatever. Hoe eerder we beginnen hoe eerder we met deze shit klaar zijn, en ik weer terug kan naar mijn babyl._

We beginnen met de eerste vraag van Biteme33; **Hoe kom je aan het litteken?**

_E: NEXT_

Edward!

_E: *mompelt chagrijnig* Oke, what the fuck ever. __Jezus zeg, hadden ze niet wat betere vragen kunnen stellen? Je gooit me wel gelijk voor de leeuwen. Ik dacht dat jullie bitches me leuk vonden._

_Fuck, het is gewoon een gevoelig onderwerp. Ik kan het niet eens tegen Bella vertellen. Ik ga die shit niet vertellen, weetje. Ik heb genoeg ervaring met wijven, en die kunnen hun mond niet houden. Neem voorbeeld aan fucking Jessica. Ze hoort iets, en hupakee, de hele stad weet het. Dus, jullie wachten maar lekker af totdat ik genoeg ballen heb verzameld om het aan Bella te vertellen. Ik weet niet eens wanneer ik haar die shit ga vertellen. Dat zul je toch maar aan anoek013 moeten vragen. _

_What the fuck is dat eigenlijk voor naam, anoek013? Ik hoop toch echt niet dat je 13 jaar bent, want er komen nog heel wat spannende momenten met Bella en mij._

_Wanneer ben je eigenlijk van plan om mij even een pleziertje te geven met my girl? Jezus, mijn rechterhand wordt moe omdat ik het allemaal zelf moet doen. Je zult nu vast wel denken, GATVER, maar dacht je nou echt dat jou vriendje zijn lul niet aanraakt? Ik kan je vast vertellen, dat doet hij wel. Je raakt jezelf toch ook wel eens daaronder aan? Als je het bij jezelf al niet doet, wat laat je denken dat iemand anders het wel wil doen? En dacht je nou echt dat ik het fucking 4 maanden zonder vol zou houden? Jezus, ik moet het toch érgens kwijt. Als ik eenmaal seks heb gehad met Bella, zal ik er vast geen behoefte meer aan hebben, tenzij ze ook zo iemand is die 1 keer in de week genoeg vind. _

_Serieus? Dat zal ze me toch niet aandoen he. Bella wordt toch niet net als Leah hé? Die na 5 minuten al doodop is, en het 1 keer in de 2 weken genoeg vind, maar ondertussen midden op de dag wel met haar reet tegen me aan rijd. Ik zal het nooit tegen Bella zeggen, dus ik ga jullie nu testen of dat jullie een fucking geheim kunnen bewaren, maar ik hoop dat ze op seksgebied net als Lauren word. Alleen op seksgebied, hé. Ze had altijd wel zin, kon uren doorgaan, en damn die bitch kon slikken. Zal ik jullie die ene keer vertellen van toen ze…_

Eh, Edward. Je dwaalt een beetje af.

_E: Ja, what the fuck, waar hadden we het ook alweer over._

Over je litteken.

_E: Oja. Nou, ik ga die shit dus niet vertellen voordat Bella het weet._

Oke, begrijpelijk. O, en even voor de duidelijkheid, ik ben geen 13.

_E: *haalt schouders op* whatever. NEXT_

* * *

**Wat voor soort dokter wil je later worden?**

_E: Jezus, weet ik veel. Ik zal toch maar eerst eens zorgen moeten maken of ik mijn diploma wel haal, anders word het niet eens dokter worden. Maar ik ga geen shit doen zoals wratten aanstippen of zo. Dat is ranzig en niet cool._

_Het lijkt me wel cool om in een ambulance te rijden. Beetje rondschuren door de stad, sirenes en zwaailichten aan. Zo hoef je nooit in de files te staan. Die sukkels hebben het toch wel goed bekeken._

_Nee, ik denk dat ik net zoiets als Carlisle ga doen. Operaties uitvoeren enzo. Dan hoop ik wel dat ik een sterke maag heb, en dat ik niet moet kotsen als ik die darmen en zo eruit moet halen._

_Maar ik ga zeker geen baby's ter wereld brengen. Baby's zijn leuk, als ze niet janken, maar ik ga zeker niet daar onder kijken terwijl er iets uitkomt. De enige reden wanneer ik bij een vrouw daaronder kijk is als er iets in moet._

* * *

**Zie je het ook zitten om samen met Bella te studeren?**

_E: Heb je het over dat ze opeens een dokterassistente wil worden?_

_Ja, fuck, dat had ze me toch wel mooi van te voren even mogen vertellen. Ik schrok me apelazarus. Ik weet niet eens wat het betekend, maar ik schrok me dus dood. Ik moest net doen alsof het me niet veel interesseerde natuurlijk, maarja ik heb denk ik ongeveer hetzelfde gedaan bij haar, omdat ik haar niet had verteld over mijn verjaardag een vrijdag met mijn familie, dus ik kan het haar niet echt kwalijk nemen. Jezus, dat was me toch een etentje._

_Maar natuurlijk zie ik het zitten om met Bella te studeren. Ik zou niets liever willen dan naast haar wakker worden elke morgen, samen de lessen volgen. Dat ik haar iedere morgen als eerste zie als ik mijn ogen open doe, en dat zij het laatste is wat ik zie als ik ze dichtdoe. Niets is mooier om mijn Bella 's morgens te zien als ze zich uitrekt. _

_Maar ik denk dat ze het perfect zou doen. Dat doet ze altijd._

_*Fronst zijn wenkbrauwen en denkt even na* Ik denk dat ik het alleen niet zie zitten als we echt een team worden, dat ik haar dan overal naar toe moet sturen. Je weet wel, ga dit even voor me halen, en doe dit even voor me. Maarja, ze wordt zeker geen assistente van zo'n andere sukkel, want als iemand haar verteld wat ze moet doen sla ik 'm op z'n bek._

* * *

**Als Bella je ooit dumpt, wil je dan met mij uit?**

_E: Wat? Denk je dat ze te goed voor me is? Die shit is misschien wel waar. Maar ik ga er niet vanuit dat ik ooit zonder mijn Bella moet leven._

_Ik zal wel een fucking andere Edward voor je vinden._

* * *

**Hoeveel meisjes heb je in totaal gehad?**

_E: Op seksgebied of als vriendin?_

_*doet even alsof hij nadenkt* Hoeveel meisjes ik geneukt heb, geen idee. Hoeveel meisjes ik als vriendin heb gehad, geen idee._

_Ik kan je zeggen dat de eerste niet op twee handen te tellen zijn. Ja, ik heb veel bitches over mijn autokap geduwd en van achter genomen. Zolang ik er geen relatie mee had, was het alleen voor mijn eigen plezier. Die La-Push wijven zijn zo dom om iedere keer weer terug te komen, terwijl ze weten dat het voor mij alleen erin en eruit was._

_Ik heb zo mijn redenen._

_Hoeveel als vriendin; ik heb serieus geen idee. Die kun je wel op twee handen tellen. Ik behandelde ze wel beter als ik een relatie met ze had. Maarja, ik heb sommige al meerdere keren gehad. Ik wil niet eens weten hoeveel keer ik al iets met Lauren of Jessica heb gehad. _

_Er is ook niet veel keus hier in Forks. Of ze waren te dom om iets mee te beginnen, of ze waren niet aantrekkelijk genoeg._

_

* * *

_

**Met wie had je het eerste seks?**

_E: *Lacht hardop* Ik weet die bitch haar naam niet, maar ik kan je verzekeren dat ze die van mij nooit meer vergeet._

* * *

**Hoe oud was je toen je voor het eerst seks had gehad en was je zenuwachtig?**

_E: *Lacht nog harder* Zenuwachtig. Hah! Laat me niet lachen. Edward Cullen is nooit zenuwachtig. Hoewel ik waarschijnlijk een fucking maagd zal lijken als Bella er eindelijk voor klaar is. Ik wil die shit speciaal voor haar maken. Ze moet het beste orgasme krijgen die ze ooit heeft meegemaakt. Wacht, heeft ze ooit wel eens een orgasme gehad? Dat zal ik haar toch eens moeten vragen. Als ze al bang is om zichzelf aan te raken, dan zal ze alleen nog maar meer zenuwachtiger zijn als ik het doe. Ik kan niet wachten om haar zachte lichaam te strelen en te verwennen. Ik durf te wedden dat ze goed smaakt. Oh, hoe goed zal ze voelen als ik in haar ben. Ik weet zeker dat het het beste kutje is die ik ooit heb meegemaakt. _

_Fuck, mijn jeans zit te strak._

Edward, je hebt de vraag nog niet echt beantwoord.

_E: Ja, fuck jullie, mijn verdomme lul is hard en ik kan me niet concentreren. Ik ga er vandoor. Later._

Hij stormt de deur uit en mompelt iets als: 'Ik moet ook alles zelf doen.'

Sorry dames. Zoals ik al zei: Chagrijnig.

Ik beloof jullie dat ik hem nog een keer terug zal slepen om de rest van jullie vragen te beantwoorden. En Twilightnargis, ik zal de volgende keer jouw laatste vraag opnieuw stellen, en zeggen dat hij een normaal antwoord moet geven.

* * *

Oke, Edward. De vorige keer had je de vraag niet echt beantwoord, dus we gaan hem nog een keer stellen. **Hoe oud was je toen je voor het eerst seks had en was je zenuwachtig?**

_E: *Lacht* Ik weet niet eens meer wat de vorige keer ik geantwoord had. Maar goed, de allereerste keer dat ik seks had was ik een jaar of 14. Het was niets speciaals, of zo. Ik geloof niet in die shit, dat de eerste keer moet zijn met iemand van wie je houd. Maar toch, niemand neemt Bella's maagdelijkheid af behalve ik. In die zin zie ik het misschien wel zo, want ik wil haar eerste keer speciaal maken, en niet zo'n egoïst die in één keer naar binnen ramt. Ik wil niet dat ze zo iemand krijgt als de persoon die ik vroeger was._

_Ik was ook niet echt zenuwachtig. Ik ben al vroeg begonnen met Playboy te lezen en porno te kijken, dus ik wist wat ik moest doen. _

_Mijn allereerste keer was om wraak op iemand te nemen. Een vriend van Jacob, Quil, zei iets fucking verkeerds en ik werd pissig. Ik wist dat de enige manier op hem te pakken is via zijn familie, dus ik heb zijn zus geneukt. Je had zijn gezicht moeten zien toen hij binnen kwam lopen terwijl ze net mijn naam aan het uitschreeuwen was._

* * *

**Heb je al enig idee wat Bella voor je achterhoud, en wat denk je dat het is?**

_E: Ik wist wel dat ze iets voor me achterhield. En ik zal je eens wat vertellen, ik vind het helemaal niks. _

_Weten jullie wat ze van plan is, want ik heb helemaal geen idee. Help me hier eens even. Ik dacht dat jullie me allemaal zo aardig vonden?_

_Ze is shit aan het regelen met Rosalie, en ik weet bijna zeker dat Alice er ook bij betrokken is. Die zou geen kans laten schieten om iets te regelen, what the fuck het dan ook mag zijn. Maarja, ik kom er van eigens wel achter. Het is niet alsof ze een heel fucking verjaardagsfeest voor me aan het organiseren zijn._

* * *

**Wat vind je het meest bijzondere aan Bella en waarom?**

_E: Heb je het hele fucking verhaal niet gelezen?_

_Je kan me beter vragen wat er niet bijzonder is aan Bella._

_Het feit dat ze het mooiste meisje is op aarde, dat ze niet zo als die bitches is die hier rondlopen. Het feit dat ze zo onschuldig is, lief, een groot hart, mensen kan vergeven. Ze is iemand met wie je kan praten en die luistert, iemand die altijd een oplossing heeft voor je probleem, en ze de schattigste persoon is die hier rondloopt._

_Shit, ik kan wel uren door blijven gaan. Maar het meest bijzondere aan haar is haar hart._

_Sinds wanneer ben ik trouwens zo'n pussy geworden. Nooit gedacht dat ik ooit zou zeggen dat ik wilde dat iemand naar me luisterde._

* * *

**Als je Bella in een soort lingerie zal zien, wat zou je willen dat ze aanhad? (Zeg alsjeblieft niets afgezaagds als een string en de kleur donkerblauw.)**

_E: Fuck, alles wat ze aan zou hebben zou haar prachtig staan. Maar ik snap dat je een beschrijving wilt hebben dus ik zal je er een geven, wacht ff: _

___.com/ICON_by_Frederick%E2%80%99s_Of_Hollywood_%E2%80%9CUp_and_Out%E2%80%9D_Chemise/93210,default,?cgid=li19_

_Ja, ik kijk af en toe wel eens in die tijdschriften van Rosalie of Alice. _

_Maar, fuck, als ik haar daarin zou zien zou ik al klaarkomen voordat ze me aanraakt._

_En fuck jou, want ik hou toevallig van de kleur donkerblauw en strings._

* * *

**Waarom wil je niet dat jou verjaardag gevierd word?**

_E: Waarom wel? Ik snap heel die heisa niet om een verjaardag. Iedereen vind het zo leuk om cadeaus te krijgen, maar uiteindelijk heb je er toch niets aan omdat je al die motherfuckers van eten en drank moet voorzien. Het liefst vier ik kerstmis en Pasen ook niet. What's the Point? Je viert de geboorte van die gekke aan het kruis, maar ondertussen vermoorden ze wel die fucking kerstbomen. En dan moet je nog iedereen een fucking cadeau geven ook. Je geeft geld uit, moet uren zoeken voor iets leuks, en dan uiteindelijk zeggen ze allemaal hoe leuk het is, terwijl ze het allemaal geen fuck aan vinden. Waarom koopt niet iedereen gewoon iets voor zichzelf? Iedereen blij. Ik in ieder geval wel._

Het gaat om geven en nemen, Edward.

_E: Ja, fuck. Ik geef mezelf iets, en ik neem het aan._

*Rolt met ogen.*

_E: Rolde je nou echt met je ogen?_

Misschien. Zullen we gewoon met de volgende vraag verder gaan?

_E: Nee, ik wil weten waarom je met je ogen rolde. Wie heeft je opgevoed, vrouw? Het is onbeleefd om met je ogen te rollen_.

Zullen we het gewoon laten zitten?

_E: *Rolt met zijn ogen*_

Rolde je nou echt met je ogen naar me?

_E: What the fuck?__ Jij begon!_

*Zucht* Oke, zullen we maar gewoon met de volgende vraag verder gaan. We komen niet erg ver zo.

_E: Ja, moet jij maar niet met je ogen naar me rollen._

Maar jij de-… oke, laat zitten. De volgende vraag.

_E: *Grinnikt*_

* * *

**Wat is je favoriete nummer?**

_E: *Lacht zijn scheve glimlach* Pijpen bitch van LSD_.

*Rolt met ogen.*

_E: Wat? Het is een goed nummer. _

Zeg nu maar gewoon de waarheid.

_E: Oke, what the fuck. __Je lijkt Alice wel, die denkt ook altijd alles te weten. Clair de Lune van Debussy. Nu tevreden? I'm gonna kill ya, als je dat ooit tegen Emmet zegt. Ik heb geen zin in die shit._

Doet alsof ze haar mond op slot doet.

_E: *Fronst zijn wenkbrauwen.* Weet je zeker dat je geen 13 bent? Zelfs Alice doet die shit niet meer, en je ziet hoe klein ze is._

Zucht en negeert zijn opmerking.

* * *

**Wanneer heb je voor het eerst gekust?**

_E: Telt de kus van mijn moeder ook? Natuurlijk is altijd iedereen zijn eerste kus van zijn of haar moeder, wat die motherfuckers dan ook zeggen. Zogauw je word uitgeperst en nog vol met bloed zit word je al helemaal gestikt door je moeder. Maar ik snap dat je dat niet bedoeld. _

_Hmm, even denken. Ergens op de kleuterschool. Dit is een verhaal wat mijn moeder mij altijd vertelde. Ik was natuurlijk altijd al erg charmant geweest, en er was dus blijkbaar een meisje die mij al een hele tijd leuk vond. Kan ook niet anders. Maar goed, die liep mij dus altijd achterna, maar ik was toen nog niet zo fan van meisjes. (Zat waarschijnlijk toen aan de drugs of zo?) Ze liep me dus altijd achterna, en ik rende altijd weg. Op een gegeven moment viel ik en haalde mijn knie open. Ik huilde als een fucking klein kleuter en mijn moeder gaf een kus op mijn knie. Dat meisje vond het zo leuk dat ze me gelijk op mijn bek pakte. Zo heb ik waarschijnlijk geleerd dat meisjes niet zo onschuldig zijn zoals ze lijken. Hoewel mijn Bella toch onschuldig zal blijven._

_Maar dat was dus het verhaal van mijn moeder over mijn eerste kus._

* * *

**Wat is er met jou en Rosalie gebeurt?**

_E: Wat laat je denken dat er iets is gebeurt?_

* * *

Dit was het allereerste interview met onze favoriete persoon, Edward. Ik denk dat ik van plan ben om meerdere interviews te geven, dus de volgende keer word het een interview met Bella.

Dus vergeet niet om vragen op de sturen voor onze onschuldige en lieflijke Bella.

love

anoek013.


	2. Interview Bella

**Hey guys, bedankt voor het opsturen van de vragen. Ik hoop dat dit interview ook een succes word! Have fun.**

**Interview Bella.**

De klok tikt voorbij, totdat het eindelijk 4 uur slaat. Ik hoor een klop op de deur en roep dat ze binnen mag komen.

Bella komt heel verlegen de kamer binnenlopen en neemt plaats op de stoel die tegenover me staat. Ze glimlacht lief terwijl ze de kamer in zich opneemt.

'Dag Bella, fijn dat je bij ons hier kunt zijn.'

_B: *Zwaait kort, bloost en kijkt dan verlegen naar de grond terwijl ze haar achter haar oor duwt* Hallo allemaal. Bedankt dat ik hier mag zijn._

Zoals je waarschijnlijk al weet van Edward hebben een stel fans van jullie vragen naar me opgestuurd en die zal ik om zijn beurt stellen. Ik hoop dat je er klaar voor bent en de vragen eerlijk kunt beantwoorden.

_B: Oke, ik zal mijn best doen om het voor jullie interessant te maken, en eerlijk te antwoorden. Ik snap dat het niet zo interessant zal zijn zoals bij Edward. Hij is soms iets té eerlijk voor zijn eigen bestwil._

Klopt, we hadden we vorig keer een beetje ruzie omdat ik met mijn ogen naar hem rolde.

_B: *Giechelt en slaat dan haar handen voor haar mond* Er zijn een paar dingen waar hij echt een hekel aan heeft en met je ogen naar hem rollen is er een van. Net zoals je weet dat je hem 's morgens nooit wakker moet maken, hoe belangrijk het dan ook mag zijn. Tenzij je Emmet heet en altijd op zoek is om ruzie met Edward te zoeken. _

Daar heb je gelijk in. Emmet zal hier vast ook nog wel een keer op de stoel komen. Hij zit nu al constant te zeuren wanneer hij nou eens eindelijk mag. Maar goed, we zullen vast met de eerste vraag beginnen, anders gaat het de lang duren. Ik neem aan dat je weer terug naar Edward wilt.

_B: Knikt verlegen en glimlacht._

Oke, hier komt hij dan. Deze vraag komt van lovetwilight2424:

**Ben je al ooit eerder verliefd geweest?**

_B: *Bloost gelijk* Ik ben één keer verliefd geweest, dat was nog toen ik in Phoenix woonde. Ik weet niet echt of je het verliefd kan noemen, ik wist toen volgens mij nog niet eens wat het woord verliefd betekende. Ik heb het nog niet tegen Edward verteld, want ik weet niet hoe hij er op zal reageren. Hij heette Nate en was een van de knapste jongen op school. Maar nu ik erover nadenk was hij maar gewoon normaal, saai als ik het zo kan beschrijven, als ik hem vergelijk met Edward. Op elke school zit er wel een meisje die droomt en een beetje fascineert over hoe het zal zijn als ze met hem door de school kon lopen, hoe elk meisje jaloers zou zijn als je hand en hand met de populairste jongen door de gangen loopt. Nou, dat meisje was ik. _

_Hij wist niet eens dat ik bestond en ik had nooit het lef om hem mee uit te vragen. Ik bestond voor niemand. Als ik hem zag op de gang dan keek hij me niet eens aan. Ik was altijd maar een beetje voor me uit aan het dromen, vroeg me dingen af, maar wist vrij zeker dat ik nooit zo iemand als hem zou kunnen krijgen. Maar het blijkt dat mijn dromen uit zijn gekomen, alleen heb ik nu een veel leukere jongen met wie ik hand en hand door de gangen kan lopen. _

_Vergeleken met de liefde die ik voor Edward voel was het gevoel dat ik voor Nate had helemaal niets. Ik zou ook nooit zoiets voor iemand willen voelen dan voor Edward. _

_En voordat ik Edward leerde kennen was ik stiekem verliefd op Romeo._

_

* * *

_

**Wil je trouwen en kinderen? Met Edward?**

_B: Ik heb altijd al een bruiloft willen hebben in een kerk, waarop iedereen me zou bewonderen als ik naar het altaar zou lopen met mijn vader aan mijn arm. Dat de man van wie ik hield me met schitterende ogen aankeek terwijl ik naar hem toeloop en zijn handen uitsteekt om me van mijn vader over te nemen. Dat er overal grote vazen met witte rozen instaan en witte duiven voor geluk worden losgelaten. Dat ik een prachtige bruidsjurk aan zou hebben met een lange sluier die over de witte loper met rozenblaadjes schuift. _

_Nu heb ik Edward, en het enige wat ik van dat alles wil hebben is dat hij de man is die op me wacht als ik naar het altaar loop. Ik hoef geen grote kerk of een hele hoop mensen eromheen die moeten zien hoe ik mijn verbintenis maak met de belangrijkste man uit mijn leven. Er hoeven geen dure hapjes op de tafels te staan en een taart van 10 lagen. Ik weet dat als ik dit aan Edward vertel dat hij me maar al te graag de grootste en mooiste bruiloft van mijn dromen geeft, maar ik wil niet dat hij zoveel geld uitgeeft alleen voor mij. Het enige wat ik wil is dat mijn vader me weggeeft aan Edward en dat hij een ring aan mijn vinger schuift en de woorden 'tot de dood ons scheidt' uitspreekt. Dat zal mijn droombruiloft worden._

_En over je vraag of ik kinderen zou willen met Edward. Ik weet niet of ik echt geschikt ben als moeder en ik weet niet of Edward zelf kinderen wil, maar als ik ooit kinderen neem moet hij de vader zijn. Ik zou wel heel graag kinderen willen hebben. Het liefst 3 of 4, twee meisjes en twee jongens. Ik krijg nu al tranen in mijn ogen als ik erover denk hoe het zal zijn met vier mini- Edwards die op het grasveldje voor ons uitlopen. Ze zullen de knapste kinderen op de wereld worden en ik hoop dat ze allemaal stuk voor stuk op Edward lijken. _

_

* * *

_

**Waarom werd je toch verliefd op Edward, ook al vond je hem op het begin irritant?**

_B: Edward is Edward. Hij heeft zoveel liefde te geven, ik zou alleen willen dat hij me niet altijd zo buitensloot. Ik was al verliefd op hem voordat ik hem kende. Híj was de persoon waarop ik mijn hele leven gewacht heb. In alle boeken die ik heb gelezen over liefdes, over de perfecte man; dat is Edward. Híj is mijn Romeo. _

_Ik heb hem nooit irritant gevonden, hij was altijd alleen iets te arrogant. Als ik dat tegen hem zou zeggen zou hij lachen en naar zichzelf wijzen en dan zeggen; Baby, met zo'n lichaam is het moeilijk om niet arrogant te worden._

_Het is trouwens grappig dat je die vraag aan me stelt want de laatste tijd stel ik die vraag ook aan mezelf, maar dan over die andere meisjes over school. Iedereen verteld me dat Edward een eikel was en niks om andere gaf, maar waarom kwamen ze dan wel bij hem terug? Hij zal vast zijn glimlach wel opzetten en dan zou iedereen doen zoals hij het wil, wanneer hij wil, inclusief mijzelf._

_

* * *

_

**Hou je van lezen, zo ja, welke boeken?**

_B: Natuurlijk hou ik van lezen. Dat is mijn favoriete hobby (zeg dat maar niet tegen Edward. Dat zal hij niet zo leuk vinden.) Ik ben een ontzettend grote fan van Wuthering Heights en Romeo en Julia. Zoals ik eerder al vertelde was ik een klein beetje verliefd op Romeo. Ik lees vooral romans. Toen ik nog in Phoenix woonde had ik alleen mijn ouders. Ik had geen vriendinnen om de tijd mee door te komen. Daarom studeerde ik veel. Maar als ik de kans had trok ik me terug in een goed boek. Nu ik Edward heb, heb ik veel minder tijd om te lezen. Nu heb ik mijn eigen liefdesverhaal te leven._

_

* * *

_

**Hoe komt het dat je hebt besloten dat Edward je een pleziertje mag geven?**

_B: *Bloost heftig en kijkt naar beneden* O, nou, ik weet niet. Edward vertelde me altijd dat het moment daar moet zijn, dat je voelt wanneer je er klaar voor bent en die dag voelde ik me er klaar voor. Ik voel me nog steeds rot dat ik hem niks terug heb gegeven, maar ook al hebben Rosalie Alice en Angela me uitgelegd hoe ik het moet doen, voel ik me er nog te onzeker voor. Ik zal het vast wel weten als het moment daar is, want ik wil hem graag goed laten voelen zoals hij mij laat voelen. Ik weet dat dit moeilijk voor hem is, dat het niet makkelijk is om eerst aan mij te denken en dan aan zichzelf. Maar ik geloof het als hij zegt dat hij van me houd en dat hij begripvol is en zal wachten, dus ik probeer te wachten en pas als ik het zeker weet het te doen, want het is niet iets wat je terug kan nemen. Wat gebeurt, gebeurt, en ik wil niet dat ik ergens spijt van zal krijgen in mijn relatie met Edward. _

_

* * *

_

**Geef een slechte kant van Edward?**

_B: Ik geloof niet dat Edward echt een slechte kant heeft. Je zou vast denken dat ik zijn woede zou zeggen of zijn gevloek, of het feit dat hij er moeite mee heeft iemand in zijn hart te laten, maar eerlijk gezegd zijn dat geen slechte kanten van hem. Hij heeft pijn geleden en daarom is hij geworden wat hij is, en ik hou van hem. En ik wil niet dat hij een prins op het witte paard is, het enige wat ik wil is Edward. _

_Natuurlijk zou ik willen dat hij me gewoon de waarheid vertelde, dat ik hem kan helpen met wat hem dan ook dwarszit, maar hij is er zo zeker van dat ik hem daarna niet meer wil, dat ik af en toe ook bang ben voor de waarheid. Wat is er van Edward dat ik niet ken? Wat laat hem denken dat ik van hem weg zou rennen?_

_Ik weet dat - wat hij dan ook gedaan heeft- het nooit zo slecht kan zijn dat ik van hem weg zou rennen. Ik hou van hem, met heel mijn hart, en ik zou het zelf niet aankunnen om bij hem weg te gaan. Maar ik kan niet ontkennen dat ik een klein beetje bang ben voor de waarheid.

* * *

_

**Van waar komen Edwards littekens vandaan, denk je?**

_B: *Bijt zenuwachtig op haar lip.* Ik weet niet… ik heb geprobeerd om er met hem over te praten, maar hij wil niks zeggen. Ik heb zo mijn vermoedens, ik lig er wakker van, heb nachtmerries omdat ik niet tegen de gedachten kan dat iemand mijn Edward ooit pijn zou doen. Iemand die zo mooi, zo lief en begripvol is, die kun je toch nooit pijn doen? _

_Eerst dacht ik dat hij het zichzelf had aangedaan, maar dat leek me onwaarschijnlijk. Nee, ik ben ervan overtuigd dat iemand dat bij hem heeft gedaan, maar ik kan er maar niet uitkomen. Rosalie weet het, Emmet weet het, en ik weet bijna zeker dat Alice en Jasper het ook weten. Wat is er nou zo erg dat hij het mij niet kan vertellen? Hij duwt me weg, steeds verder, dat ik bang ben dat op een gegeven moment we uit elkaar gaan groeien. En dat alleen maar omdat hij me niet genoeg vertrouwd. Ik denk dat ik maar begripvol voor hem moet zijn en moet afwachten wanneer hij het me gaat vertellen. Ik hoop snel, want ik kan er niet tegen als hij me zo wegduwt, dat maakt me bang._

_Ik weet dat jullie allemaal om Edward geven en het beste met hem voorhebben, dus ik kan jullie helaas niet helpen. Ik wou dat ik het kon, maar ik kan het niet. *Ze veegt zachtjes een traan van haar wang en glimlacht verdrietig.*_

_

* * *

_

**Als Edward je vraagt of je hém een pleziertje wil geven, zou je dat dan doen?**

_B: *Bloost* O jeetje, dat weet ik niet, hoor. Ik weet bijna zeker dat Edward het me niet zal vragen, omdat hij probeert begripvol te zijn en te wachten totdat ik de eerste stap zet. Dat maakt me zenuwachtig, even tussen haakjes. Ik snap dat hij me de leiding wil geven, maar het maakt er niet makkelijker op voor me. Maar het is net al wat ik net vertelde, het ligt eraan of het moment daar is. Ik weet dat Edward niet wil dat ik iets tegen mijn wil doe, en hij zal vast en zeker boos worden als hij erachter komt omdat ik dat deed alleen voor hem, dus probeer ik echt te wachten. Hoezeer ik me daar rot over voel, ik kan niet liegen tegen hem. Hij kijkt altijd door me heen, ziet de geheimen door mijn ogen, dus ik wil niet dat hij boos word omdat ik me gedwongen voelde. Ik wil dat het moment net zo speciaal word als wanneer hij het bij mij deed. Ik wil het niet op de achterbank van een auto doen, of in de wc's van school. _

_Ik wil dat het speciaal word, en ik zal pas merken wanneer dat is als het moment daar is._

* * *

**Zijn er nog dingen in het leven die je nog wilt doen. Zoja met wie en wat?**

_B: *denkt even na* dit vind ik zelf een erg moeilijke vraag; want ik geloof altijd dat je het beste maar niets kunt hopen, zodat je aan het einde niet word teleurgesteld als het niet gebeurt. Toen ik klein was wilde ik altijd heel graag naar Europa. Rome bezoeken, Parijs en al die mooie steden. Wij hebben nooit gezwommen in geld en dat heb ik nooit erg gevonden. Ik wist dat ik nooit té erg naar Europa kon verlangen omdat ik dan uiteindelijk teleurgesteld werd als het niet gebeurde. Ik wilde vroeger altijd ontsnappen naar Europa, dacht dat het leven daar makkelijker was dan hier. Dus ik denk dat als je echt een antwoord wil hebben dat het dan een reis naar Europa word._

_*Giechelt dan* En met wie? Ik denk dat je dat al zelf wel kan raden. Edward is de enige met wie ik onder de Eiffeltoren zou willen staan en met wie ik een rondvaart door Rome zou willen maken. Ik weet ook dat als ik dit aan Edward zou vertellen dat hij me maar al te graag meeneemt, maar ik wil niet dat hij zoveel geld aan me spendeert, omdat er zeker geen mogelijkheid is dat ik het zelf kan betalen. _

**Ben je bang om de waarheid te weten over Rosalie en Edward?**

_B: *Bijt zenuwachtig op haar lip*. Om je heel eerlijk te vertellen; ja, ik ben doodsbang om de waarheid te weten. Maar dat betekend niet dat ik het niet meer wil weten en hem wil helpen. Hij is er zo zeker van dat ik de waarheid niet wil weten dat je er uiteindelijk wel over gaat vrezen. Ik weet dat er nooit iets zal zijn waardoor ik gillend van hem weg zou rennen, daar hou ik teveel van hem._

_Ik zou hem steunen en helpen, al zou dat het laatste zijn wat ik zal doen._

* * *

**Wie vind je leuker, Alice of Rosalie?**

_B: *Bloost en bijt weer op haar lip*. Ik weet eerlijk gezegd niet of ik daar tussen kan kiezen. Ze zijn alle twee geweldig, op hun eigen manier. Alice' passie over alles wat ze tegenkomt. Make-up, kleren en dat ze ieder moment aangrijpt om maar iedereen te mogen omkleden. Ik denk dat ze zelfs de kans aan zou pakken om Tanya of Lauren te mogen aankleden. Hoewel het soms best veel mensen irriteert, vind ik het juist leuk. Dat is typisch Alice. Ze wordt enthousiast over alles wat ze ziet, je zult haar nooit in een slecht humeur vinden. Haar liefde voor Jasper is onoverwinnelijk en dat alles bij elkaar maakt haar zo geweldig._

_Rosalie is op haar eigen manier lief. Niemand zal ooit Rosalie tegenkomen en zeggen dat ze een zwak persoon is. Je ziet de kracht van haar afkomen en dat bewonder ik. Ik bewonder haar voor haar kracht, het niet opgeven en het er alles aan doen om de mensen te beschermen van wie ze houdt. Ik weet zeker dat ze daar haar eigen leven voor zou geven. Maar ook niemand kan zeggen dat Rosalie niet vol passie zit, want je ziet de liefde en passie in haar ogen als ze naar Emmet kijkt. Iedereen denk dat Rosalie een puntje, puntje, puntje is, dat ze onmogelijk iemand kan hebben om van te houden en dat ze niet menselijk is, maar je hoeft maar naar Emmet te kijken en je ziet haar menselijkheid. Emmet is haar lichtpunt op alles en voor alles._

_Dus sorry maar ik kan niet kiezen tussen die twee. Ze zijn geweldig ieder op hun eigen manier en daar valt niet tussen te kiezen._

* * *

**We weten allemaal dat je erg verlegen bent, dus ik zal je niks vragen over seks, maar zou je ooit iets gevaarlijks overwegen zoals bungeejumping of skydiven?**

_B: O jeetje! *Lacht nerveus*. Dat weet ik nog zo net niet. Ik heb heel erg last van hoogtevrees, dus ik denk dat zoiets niet geschikt is voor mijn lichaam en hart. Ik ben niet echt een avonturier, ik zit veel liever veilig thuis op de bank met een spannend boek dan dat ik blindelings uit een vliegtuig stap en dan maar hoop dat die parachute opengaat. Ik zou wel achterop een jetski gaan, telt dat ook? Natuurlijk alleen als Edward rijd, anders zou ik het nog niet aandurven denk ik. Edward is wel iemand die van uitdagingen houd en ik krijg al rillingen als ik bedenk over hoe hij vroeger aan cliff diving deed. Hij zou maar verkeerd springen en op een van die rotsen terechtkomen…_

_Dan zou ik zonder er bij na te denken hem achterna springen als ik ook maar een kleine poging had om hem te redden._

_Maar als Edward mij zou vragen om zonder parachute uit een vliegtuig te springen dan spring ik blindelings, zonder aarzelen, uit een vliegtuig zonder parachute. Want ik zou alles doen wat hij van mij zou vragen. _

_

* * *

_

Next interview is met **EMMET.**

Vragen kunnen worden opgestuurd naar mijn profiel of in een review worden gezet. 

much love

anoek013


	3. Interview Emmett

_**Interview Emmet**_

De deur wordt met een harde knal open gegooid en er verschijnt een grijnzende Emmet in de dooropening. Voor ik het weet word ik opgepakt en in een paar gigantische armen gewikkeld. Ik voelde me duizelig worden door de hoeveelheid rondjes hij draaide en ik probeerde door de rondjes heen te zeggen of hij me alsjeblieft wil neerzetten omdat ik anders bang werd dat ik over mijn nek zou gaan.

Hoe snel het begonnen was, zo snel eindigde het. Ik werd terug in mijn stoel gezet en hij sprong met een enorme klap op de bank tegenover mij, zijn voeten bungelde over het voeteneinde. Hij had een klein jongensglimlach op zijn gezicht terwijl hij het zich gemakkelijk maakte op de bank.

_Emmet: Het werd wel eens tijd zeg, dat ik hier op deze bank mocht zitten. Ik heb me er al weken op verheugd. Ik heb Edward al terug zien komen, kleine katje is al geweest. Ik ben trouwens wel blij dat je me voor Jasper hebt laten gaan. Ik zou me diep beledigd voelen als hij voor mij zou mogen gaan. Hij heeft trouwens toch niet veel te melden. Hij houdt van Alice... En ja, dat was het wel zo'n beetje. Voor mij daarentegen valt er véél te vragen. Ik heb trouwens Rosie moeten beloven dat ik me een beetje in zou houden, maar ik weet niet of het me gaat lukken. Het voelt alsof ik liters Red Bull achter mijn kiezen heb. *Hij wrijft in zijn handen.* Kom maar op met die vragen._

Ik rol met mijn ogen en slaak een diepe zucht. 'Goedenavond Emmet. Fijn dat je bij ons kunt zijn.'

_Emmet: O, ja, sorry. *Hij grinnikt* Fijn dat ik hier mocht zijn. Vraag nummer 1?_

Ik negeer zijn ongeduldigheid en ga gewoon verder met mijn lijst alsof hij me niet doorbroken heeft. 'Zoals je waarschijnlijk al van Edward en Bella hebt gehoord hebben een paar van je fans wat vragen opgestuurd die jij zo eerlijk mogelijk zult moeten beantwoorden, hoewel ik zo'n vermoeden hebt dat dat bij jou geen probleem zal worden.' Ik kijk even naar Emmet die ongeduldig wiebelend op de bank zit en slaak nog een zucht. 'Dan zal ik maar gauw met de eerste vraag beginnen. De eerste vraag is van Florreke;

**Wat is de bijzonderste plek waar je ooit seks hebt gehad en met wie?**

E: Ik denk niet dat er ik eentje op kan noemen. Iedereen weet dat Rosie en ik nooit verlegen zijn over waar, hoe hard en wanneer we het doen. En ook iedereen wat dat ze nogal agressief kan overkomen maar wanneer wij seks hebben dan heeft ze de liefste, zachtste en meest fucking romantische aanraking. Er zijn dagen dat het bij ons alleen maar pure lust in maar zogauw het écht alleen maar om liefde gaat dan is dat het geweldigste moment van mijn leven en ben ik de gelukkigste man op aarde. Dus de bijzonderste plek is overal, omdat wij het overal al wel eens gedaan hebben _*lacht hard en wiebelt met zijn wenkbrauwen*_

* * *

**Op welke plaats wil je ooit eens seks hebben en met wie?**

E: Ik denk niet dat er ooit een plek is geweest waar we het níét hebben gedaan. We hebben volgens mij elke plek, elk standje en elk speelgoed al een uitgeprobeerd. Ik bedoel, Rosie en ik hebben zelfs al seks gehad in een achterbaan. Maar als ik iets over mocht doen, dan ga ik voor op het strand.

En met wie? _Your fucking kidding me right_?

* * *

**Hoe hebben Rosalie en jij elkaar ontmoet?**

E: Dat is nog toen we een baby waren en nog niet eens konden praten. Edward en Rosalie hebben hier van te voren nooit gewoond. Ze woonde best een eindje verderop en afgelegen met Elizabeth en Edward. Maar Carlisle en Esme hebben hier al jaren gewoond. Eens om de 2 maanden kwamen Elizabeth en Edward Senior met Rosalie en Edward om Esme op te zoeken. Ze konden altijd heel goed met onze ouders opschieten dus altijd als ze terug in de stad kwamen werden wij meegesleept. Terwijl we langzaam allemaal opgroeide kwamen we standaard iedere twee maanden bij Carlisle en Esme om hun te ontvangen. Totdat ze op een gegeven moment niet meer kwamen…

Iedereen had het erover waar ze waren gebleven. Waar was dat mooie zelfverzekerde meisje met haar prachtige goudblonde haren. Waar was dat schattige verlegen jongetje die altijd zich achter zijn moeder verschool met zijn kastanjebruine haren. Niemand wist waren ze zo plots waren verdwenen en nooit meer terugkwamen.

Alleen Esme en Carlisle wisten de reden en dat was omdat het te gevaarlijk werd. Edward Senior had doorgekregen hoe Cosa Nostra zijn macht terugkreeg. Hij kreeg argwaan en besloot veel meer beveiliging te plaatsen. Ze mochten bijna nergens meer naar toe voordat het veilig werd- inclusief hun bezoek aan Forks. Maandenlang hadden we niets van ze gehoord totdat ze opeens eind 2006 terug kwamen. Rosalie met haar bange ogen wijd open en Edward was niet meer dat kleine verlegen jongetje. Hij had zichzelf getraind, zijn ogen waren koud en zijn houding stond agressief. Hij liep constant voor Rosalie zodat niemand haar aan kon raken en hij flipte al als iemand al verkeerd naar haar keek.

Jasper, Alice en ik hebben er een hele tijd over moeten doen voordat ze die vertrouwen weer terug kregen die ze eerst in ons hadden. Op het moment dat ze terugkwamen besefte ik hoeveel ik om haar gaf, hoe beschermend ik werd toen ik haar bange ogen zag en wist dat er iets mis was.

Edward keurde het af, zo verschrikkelijk woedend dat ik zo op die manier aan zijn zus dacht. Maar later draaide hij bij en was er van overtuigd dat ik de enige op deze wereld was die haar weer gelukkig kon maken. Het duurde niet lang voordat ze weer lachte.

Alleen Edward zal mijn ballen eraf hakken als ik haar ook maar perongeluk pijn doe.

* * *

**Wat vind je van Bella? Is zij dé ideale schoonzus voor jou?**

E: Ik weet het niet, noem je het wel een schoonzus als zij de vriendin is van mijn beste vriend/broer van mijn vriendin. Ik dacht dat Edward mijn schoonbroer werd als ik met Rosalie zou trouwen en dat de vriendin van Edward maar een bijzaak was?

Maar back to Bella: Ik denk dat het voor Edward juist goed is dat ze zo verlegen is. Ik bedoel, als ze kan ze terugbijten, ze moet alleen genoeg zelfvertrouwen krijgen om dat ze doen. Daarom zijn Edward en Bella een perfecte koppel. Edward zit vol zelfvertrouwen en kan Bella in zichzelf laten geloven. En omdat Bella zo rustig en lief is kalmeert ze Edward ook.

En wat doet het ertoe wat ik vind? Ik zie dat Bella om Edward geeft en andersom en dat is alles wat ik voor hun beide wil. Edward heeft genoeg geleden in zijn leven en Bella is de enige die het gelukt is om hem gelukkig te maken.

* * *

**Jasper of Edward?**

_E: *trekt een gezicht* _Wat is dit nou weer voor een kutvraag? Ik denk dat ze me allebei in elkaar slaan als ik hun naam niet noem dus_ this ain't gonna happen._

* * *

**Wil je ooit trouwen en kinderen krijgen?**

E: Ik heb nooit aan trouwen gehad, zelfs niet toen ik net iets met Rosalie kreeg. Ik wist dat ze de ware voor me was maar ik wist ook dat ik dat niet wou verpesten door er een stomme label op te plakken. Ik weet wat ik voor haar voel en zij voor mij, moet je het dan ook aan de hele wereld laten weten? Is een ring aan je vinger alleen maar genoeg om te bewijzen hoeveel je van elkaar houd?

Ik weet dat Rosalie wil trouwen, heel graag zelfs. We hebben het er nooit echt over gehad maar ik zie in haar ogen dat ze graag hetzelfde huwelijk als haar ouders wil hebben. Esme heeft het me wel eens verteld omdat zij de enige is die er nog enigszins over kan praten zonder agressief te worden.

Dus ik weet dat ik ooit op één knie voor haar zit met een ring in mijn handen; klaar om haar te bewijzen dat ik alles voor haar zal doen en alles voor haar zal opgeven.

En kinderen? Jeez, ik denk dat Rosalie daar nog niet echt een behoefte aan heeft. '_Ik zit al dag en nacht met een kind opgescheept_, zegt ze dan.

* * *

**Als je een dag in je leven opnieuw mocht doen, welke zou dat dan zijn?**

E: de dag waarop Rosalie en Edward niet meer terug naar Forks kwamen. Als ik dat van te voren had geweten dan had ik haar nooit laten gaan en dan had ik elke motherfocker vermoord die in haar buurt kwam.

* * *

**Wanneer heb je voor het eerst seks gehad?**

E: Dat was op mijn 15e. Ik was een soort Edward toentertijd. Moest altijd een chick op een feest hebben anders vond ik er vrij weinig aan. Dat was net voordat Rosalie terugkwam. Ik koos wel wat lekkere wijven uit dan Edward en pakte er nog altijd wel eentje met een stel hersenen. Maar kun je je voorstellen dat ik het ooit één keer in een hele dronken bui het met Tanya heb gedaan? _*Schud zijn hoofd*_

* * *

**Heb je je ooit echt voor iets geschaamd? Zo ja, wat?**

E: _Chikita_, met een lichaam en een lul zoals mij is er nergens reden toe om voor je te schamen.

* * *

**Alice of Bella?**

E: dit is net zo'n zelfde kutvraag. Hoewel ik om Bella geef vanuit de grond van mijn hart en ik zou alles voor kleine katje over hebben en verzuip elke mongool die ooit nog één vinger naar haar uitsteekt is en blijft Alice mijn kleine zusje.

Hoewel ze me fucking gek maakt met dat geratel over vanalles en nog wat is het mijn kleine zusje. Mijn kleine zusje die me waarschijnlijk vermoord als ik voor Bella kies.

* * *

**Britney spears of Kesha?**

E: *Lacht hardop* Pamela Anderson. Ik hou van vrouwen met een grote voorgevel en blond haar. Aangezien Britney geen haar meer op haar hoofd heeft en Kesha toch niet echt de voorgevel heeft waar ik naar verlang, kies ik toch maar voor Britney spears. *lacht weer* Die kale hoofd kun je altijd nog bedekken met een goed vast zittende pruik.

* * *

Dit was het interview met Emmet weer. Ik weet dat ik niet alle vragen heb beantwoord maar die komen voor de volgende keer zeker terug! Ik ga binnenkort weer een andere interview doen en deze word namelijk erg leuk.

Het zal deze keer worden met; **Tanya, Lauren en Jessica.**

Stuur maar lekker bitchie vragen op hihi.

loves xoxo


	4. Interview Tanya, Jessica, Lauren

**Interview Tanya, Lauren en Jessica.**

Ik hoor het geklik van hun hakken al van de verte aankomen en ik neem nog een slok drinken. Ik zie hoe ze binnen komen lopen. Lauren en Tanya in een kort rokje en Jessica in een spijkerbroek. Tanya loopt voorop gevolgd door Lauren en daarna Jessica. Jessica mompelt een hallo en glimlacht terwijl de andere twee doorlopen. Lauren en Tanya gaan op de bank zitten en slaan hun benen over elkaar. Jessica gaat op de stoel ernaast zitten.

'Dag dames.'

**Tanya: *Vernauwt haar ogen.***

_Lauren: *Rolt met haar ogen en kijkt naar Tanya*_

Jessica: Hallo, Anouk.

'Jullie waren moeilijk te pakken te krijgen, maar hier zitten jullie dan. Ik ga geen hele intro met jullie doen aangezien ik zie hoe enthousiast jullie zijn. Dus ik begin maar gelijk met de eerste vraag.'

Ik kijk op mijn blaadje en moet mijn best doen om niet te lachen om de eerste vraag. Goed begin.

* * *

**Vinden jullie het leuk om van die bitches te zijn? Want daar lijkt het soms wel op.**

**Tanya: Het boeit me niet wat jullie denken. Ik ben wie ik ben en als je daar niet mee kan leven: fuck jezelf.**

_Lauren: Precies. Leer er maar mee leven, zoniet, kijk de andere kant op_.

Jessica: Ik wist niet dat ik echt zo overkwam…

* * *

**Zijn jullie (Lauren en Tanya) niet bang dat Edward iets met dé foto's gaat doen?**

_Lauren: *kijkt vuil uit haar ogen*_

**Tanya: Ik denk dat je er nu onderhand al wel achter bent gekomen dat hij dat wel heeft gedaan. Maar _whatever_, ik schaam me niet voor mijn lichaam. Ik ben er trots op en als Edward denkt dat hij me hier mee te pakken heeft dan heeft hij het mis. Hij heeft wel ergere dingen uitgehaald.**

Jessica: Ik vond het best grappig.

**Tanya: houd je kop, Jessica**

* * *

**Hebben jullie wel eens met een meisje gezoend?**

Jessica: Nee, nog nooit.

**Tanya: * kijkt naar Jessica* Hmppff, maak dat iemand anders maar wijs.**

_Lauren: Waren die foto's niet genoeg bewijs?_

* * *

**Was Edward jullie eerste & hoe was hij?**

**Tanya: Echt niet. Ik zou die klootzak nooit mijn maagdelijkheid af laten nemen. No fucking way.**

_Lauren: Same here._

**Tanya: Maar hoe hij is? Fucking geweldig. Ik hou niet van die romantische geroezemoes. Daarom passen Edward en ik zo goed bij elkaar. We gaven alleen maar om onze eigen orgasme en dan was het klaar. Geen voorspel en geen naspel. Niks van die shitzooi. Daar geven we beide niks om.**

_Lauren: En damn hij kan goed bewegen. Moet nog steeds de man vinden die sneller, harder en beterdan hem kan neuken. Zijn grote lul telt natuurlijk ook mee dat het zo geweldig maakt_.

Jessica: Hij was wel mijn eerste. *Bloost* Het deed verschrikkelijk veel pijn want hij was niet erg voorzichtig. Hoe vaker we het deden hoe fijner het voor mij ook was want ik raakte er aan gewend.

**Tanya: You're stupid.**

* * *

**Wanneer was de laatste keer dat jullie moesten huilen?**

Jessica: De laatste keer dat ik seks heb gehad met Edward. Ik voel me altijd kut als hij klaar is en weggaat. Dan besef ik pas weer hoe dom ik ben en dat hij echt niks om me geeft.

**Tanya: Natuurlijk geeft hij niks om je, stomme bimbo. Edward is niet in staat om om iemand te geven.**

_Lauren: Toen mijn ouders me confronteerde met de foto's. Iemand had ze blijkbaar doorgestuurd naar mijn ouders. Ze wilde me van school sturen. *kijkt andere kant op.*_

* * *

**Weten jullie dat o.a. de woorden puttana en bagascia hoer en slet betekenen?**

Jessica: Is dat wat hij ons altijd noemt?

**Tanya: *zucht geërgerd.* Wat? Je dacht toch niet dat hij je schatje of lieverd noemde he?**

Jessica: Nee. Ik wist alleen niet dat het zo erg was.

_Lauren: Ik had al zo'n vermoeden. Mag ik dan zeggen dat ik Bella een puttana vind?_

* * *

**Wie van jullie zou vrijen zonder condoom om een jongen een plezier te doen? Of heb je dat al gedaan?**

**Tanya: Fuck nee. **

Jessica: Alleen als ik iemand misschien heel leuk vind en ik zeker weet dat hij clean is.

_Lauren: *Twijfelt* Als hij geen ziektes heeft. En ik zeker weet dat ik mijn pil niet ben vergeten. Ik heb het wel eens gedaan zonder. Hij wilde graag zonder en eerlijk gezegd durfde ik geen nee te zeggen._

* * *

**Heeft een van jullie ooit een SOA gehad?**

Jessica; Nog nooit. Niet dat ik weet, in ieder geval.

**Tanya: Ik laat me niet neuken zonder condoom. God weet waar ze allemaal met hun lul in hebben gezeten.**

_Lauren: Een keer en dat was ook gelijk de laatste keer dat ik zonder condoom heb gedaan. Dusja, mijn antwoord op je vorige vraag klopt niet helemaal. Dat is wat ik nu zou doen in ieder geval, ik wilde alleen dat ik dat toen ook had gedaan. Als ik die flikker ooit nog tegenkom dan hak ik zijn lul eraf._

* * *

**Waarom blijven jullie achter Edward aanlopen als een stomme schoothond?**

**Tanya: Fack hem. Ik loop niet achter hem aan. _Hij _is altijd degene die terugkomt naar _mij. _Hij heeft iemand zoals mij nodig. Iemand die tegen hem ingaat ook al zegt hij van niet. Hij zal Bella beu worden, let maar op mijn woorden.**

* * *

**Wat is Edwards mooiste of beste lichaamsdeel?**

_**Tanya en Lauren: ZIJN LUL *Lachen allebei.***_

Jessica; Hij heeft een mooie lach.

**Tanya; Zijn gespierde borst.**

_Lauren: Lekker kontje_.

Jessica: Mooie ogen ook.

* * *

**Was of is er iets of iemand in jullie leven die heel erg veel voor jullie betekende?**

_Lauren: Mijn ouders. Ook al kunnen ze het bloed onder mijn nagels vandaan halen, dankzij hun zit ik hier toch wel._

Jessica: Mijn familie. Ze betekenen alles voor me.

Tanya blijft opvallend stil op de achtergrond.

* * *

**Waarom zijn jullie zo bitchie bij iemand als Bella?**

_Lauren: Ze is een slet._

**Tanya: Je maakt mij niet wijs dat ze zo lief en onschuldig is als ze zich voordoet. Iemand die met Edward gaat kan er wel tegen om rond geduwd te worden. Edward denkt alleen maar aan zichzelf en die gaat zijn tijd echt niet verdoen aan iemand die niet goed is in bed. Ze moet alleen wel héél goed zijn dat hij het met haar zolang volhoud. Ik bedoel, met mij hield hij het ook altijd lang vol. **

Jessica: Ze lijkt me best aardig.

* * *

**Wat vinden jullie bij jullie zelf mooiste lichaamsdeel?**

**Tanya: Ik ben tevreden met alles wat ik heb.**

Jessica: *Denkt heel goed na.* Ik vind mijn benen redelijk mooi. *Kijkt onzeker naar beneden.*

_Lauren: Mijn tieten._

* * *

**Slechtste sekservaring?**

Jessica: *bloost* toch wel toen ik ontmaagd werd. Het deed zo verschrikkelijk veel pijn dat ik tranen in mijn ogen kreeg. Hij liet me er niet aan wennen. Ik heb daarna twee dagen niet meer normaal kunnen zitten.

**Tanya; zolang ik mijn orgasme maar krijg vind ik het allemaal wel prima. En geloof me, ik _zorg_ dat ik die van mij krijg.**

* * *

**Wat is het beste standje dat jullie met Edward hebben gedaan?**

_Lauren: DOGGYSTYLE_

**Tanya: DOGGYSTYLE**

Lachen hard.

Jessica: Gewoon de normale positie, met hem bovenop.

* * *

A/N: Dankjullie wel voor het opsturen van jullie vragen!

Show me some love. Next update met **_Rosalie_.**

Misschien dat deze dame wat eerlijker is over hun verleden dan chaggie Edward. Beloof niks maar stuur vooral alles wat jullie willen weten.

xoxo


End file.
